


I Will Transform Myself For You

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Confessions, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, minecraft persona's ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: The Hermit's go into the World-Jumping Portal to begin their new season. Season 7.Grian, being an avian, expects Wels to follow with them, only to be told that he will not be joining him at all into the next season, telling him he will need to somehow find someone else to help with his heat cycle. This news brings Grian into a state of depression.The Hermit's in the Jungle are worried for the mischievous hermit, who's usually full of life. Mumbo find's out what's going on.But is there anyway he can help the small avian?
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	I Will Transform Myself For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little bun's! I come back with, once again, another one-shot! I should really just do a Hermitcraft One-Shot book honestly; Would you guys be interested in that? 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))
> 
> Anyway~ This is a continuation of the story previously of Wels/Grian, I will leave the link down below if you would like to read it, just to give you a clue of what's going on here in this story! This just might be one of my longest ones yet! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549434
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy! If you guys have any prompt ideas or any suggestions, go ahead and leave it down in the comments below! Also, thank you to TsunamiStarz for giving me the prompt idea for this one! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

The Hermit’s crossed through the World-Jumping Portal, all excited to begin their brand new season in a brand new world. All except for one small hermit, Grian. The smaller male was processing what had just went on before jumping into the portal with his other fellow hermit’s. He didn’t want to remember; but it was embedded in his mind.

_“W-Why can’t you come with me?” Grian said sadly, small tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as he looked up at Wels. The blonde haired male sighed and hugged the smaller male._

_“I’m sorry, little birdy. But, you’ll have to find someone else.” He told him, breaking the hug as he smiled and turned, walking away, not even staying to watch him leave._

“Alright guys, the start of Season 7 is a go! Go go go!” Xisuma said excitedly, as many of the hermit’s cheered, except for Grian, as everyone separated towards to find land to build their starter bases.

\-------------

A week or so had passed, and the inhabitants in the jungle were worried about the mischievous hermit, Grian. Especially Mumbo. He hadn’t heard from him in a while from their messaging system. He never could figure out why Grian was so upset, but he had built their messaging system as a form of comfort, and Mumbo allowed it, and he honestly loved hearing messages from his best friend, and his crush. During season 6, he was crushed to see how close Grian had gotten towards Wels; and it’s not that he disliked the male at all for stealing his best friend and the man he loved. However, once they had jumped in the portal to reach this new world, Grian had been depressed for the entirety, or simply faking smiles and happiness.

Mumbo grabbed the hermit’s that lived in the jungle or were moving into the jungle; Scar, Stress, and Iskall. He wanted to know if they might have known any information on Grian, who hadn’t left his Hobbit Hole in a couple of days.

“So, what did you want to meet with us here, hun?” Stress asked worriedly, the two other males also looking concerned at Mumbo. “Is it about Grian?” She asked Mumbo softly.

Mumbo sighed, as he ran his hand through his black hair, “Yeah...Have you guys heard from him at all? Or have seen him around at all?” Mumbo asked worriedly, “He’s been quiet for the past week, and it’s really starting to concern me.” Mumbo explained to his friends.

“No, man. Not at all, I did try to visit him the other day, but he simply told me from inside that he was fine.” Iskall explained to Mumbo, frowning at the concern of his best friend. He could tell this was hurting Mumbo, as if he wasn’t hurting enough.

“I haven’t seen him either, nor heard from him. I’m quite concerned, he was all happy and cheerful sometime last week when he was stealing my crops, and he was laughing...But something seemed...Off.” Scar said worriedly, running his hand through his beard in a thinking motion, trying to recall why it could be that his jungle neighbor was so silent and so distraught.

“I haven’t heard from him either.” Stress said, a soft frown appearing on her face as she looked at Mumbo, who looked even more concerned. “Why not try hitting up his Hobbit Hole, love? Check up on him.” Stress said calmly.

She did have a point, maybe checking up on him might help. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thanks, guys.” He told them with a smile, as he got his rockets from his inventory and flew towards Grian’s base, the other three hermit’s waving goodbye and wishing him luck. He soon finally reached the hobbit hole of the smaller hermit, opening the front door and slowly walking in, hearing nothing but silence.

“Grian? Buddy, you okay?” Mumbo called out, as he closed the door and walked in, walking towards Grian’s bedroom, as he could slowly hear panting and small whines coming from there. “Grian?” Mumbo asked, peeking into the bedroom and his face filled with utter concern.

Grian was in the corner of his bedroom, blankets and pillows huddled in a form of a nest, his beautiful light brown wings wrapped around him, as his face was flushed and he was panting softly. He looked up, looking up at Mumbo sadly, “M-Mumbo?” He asked shakily, as he seemed he was in some form of pain as well, and this worried Mumbo greatly. “Grian? Grian, are you okay?” Mumbo said, quickly going over to him as he crouched down to meet Grian’s eye level.

“Y-Yeah...I just e-entered my first h-heat cycle of the s-season…” Grian said softly, so softly that Mumbo almost couldn’t even hear him. “Heat cycle? Meaning...Y’know, needing s-sex?” Mumbo asked, blushing a bit, as the smaller hermit just nodded and whined once again in discomfort. 

“W-Well...Is there anyway I can help you?” Mumbo asked Grian, gently laying his hand on Grian’s hair, that was damp from sweat as he shook his head. “Y-You can’t...Only other avian’s c-can help me...B-But…” Grian said, tears slowly beginning to well up in his eyes, and slowly beginning to fall down his cheeks. “A-And...He never came t-through...I-I was just l-left a-alone…” Grian sobbed softly.

Mumbo frowned as he couldn’t bear to hear Grian cry. It was one of those things that pulled at his heart strings. He wasn’t sure why Wels never went through the portal. How could he have just left Grian like this!? Heartbroken and depressed, in needing of comfort!? He could feel his blood boiling, but calmed down. His feelings right now were not his priority; Grian was his main priority. He needed to do something, anything!

“Grian, I can’t imagine how painful it is for your right now. But please, try to weight it out. I’ll return.” Mumbo said, biting his lip at first, to then lean forward as he kissed Grian’s damp forehead. Grian looked up, hiccuping as he watched Mumbo stand up and quickly leaving his base, leaving Grian puzzled.

Mumbo quickly ran over to Scar’s base, being as it wasn’t that far from Grian’s. He could see the wizard hermit working on something, “Scar! Scar I need your help!” Mumbo called out, startling the poor hermit.

“Jesus! You startled me there for a second, Mumbo!” Scar said, sighing as the jumpscare passed. “What do you need my help for?” Scar asked, tilting his head in confusion as he looked at the taller male.

“Is there anyway form of magic you know to turn me into an avian?” Mumbo asked, desperately looking at Scar for answers. He didn’t want to leave Grian in that state.

He would do anything for Grian.

“Into an avian? Well, I most certainly do.” Scar said with a smile, “However, I will warn you, Mumbo. This is permanent, I won’t be able to reverse it.” Scar warned, looking at Mumbo as he motioned for him to follow him into his Larry The Snail Base.

“So be it.” Mumbo said, following him as he sat down and watched Scar mixing various things into a brewing station, as they waited for the potion to brew. “Are you doing this for Grian, Mumbo?” Scar asked, looking at said male, who simply nodded. “I’m not letting him suffer through his heat cycle alone. I would do anything for him…” Mumbo sighed softly, running his fingers through his black hair.

Scar looked up, noticing the potion had finished. “There you go. The transformation may be painful, as you will be sprouting wings, Mumbo.” Scar warned worriedly, as the two males left Scar’s base and outside. Mumbo nodded with a smile, “Thanks Scar, you’re the best wizard we’ve got.” He told him.

He opened the bottle and quickly jugged the concoction Scar had brewed for him. He dropped the bottle and groaned, falling onto his knees as he held himself tightly, growling in pain as he could feel something beginning to stretch out from his back and the sounds of tearing of his clothing. Mumbo panted heavily, the pain beginning to subside as he could feel what he had turned into. He got up weakly, and stretched out his wigs. They were jet black, much similar to the color of his hair.

Scar waved goodbye as Mumbo flew back to Grian’s base, quickly getting accustomed to the feeling of wings on his back. He landed right in front of the entrance towards Grian’s base. He opened the door and closed it, quickly going over to the smaller male who was curled up into a ball, panting heavily and whining.

Grian gasped as he could feel himself being picked up. He looked up, seeing Mumbo who was smiling gently at down at him and carrying him over to the bed. “M-Mumbo...I told you, o-only toher a-avian’s will be able to h-help me…” He whined, as tears were beginning to well up once again. Mumbo sat down on the bed, having Grian straddle him, as Mumbo stretched out his wings, wrapping them around Grian, who gasped and looked at the jet black wings Mumbo now possessed.

“W-What? But, how?” Grian said, gently stroking the black feathers as he looked towards Mumbo, who sighed softly, hugging the smaller male as he took in his sweet scent and held him tightly.

“I couldn’t bare to see you in this state...All of us here in the jungle were worried for you. You just...Weren’t yourself…” Mumbo stated, as he slowly began to kiss Grian’s neck, earning a soft, breathy moan from him.

“When you stopped sending me messages, I got so worried...I didn’t know what was happening to you. And it worried me.” He whispered gently into Grian’s ear, slowly biting it as he earned another sweet moan.

“When I came in and you explained to me what was going on. I had to do something. Anything.” He explained to him, looking into Grian’s hazel eyes. “So...I transformed myself for you, with Scar’s help. It’s permanent.” He told Grian, as his hand stroked his cheek and wiped a tear that had fallen from Grian’s eyes.

“W-Why? Why would y-you do such a t-thing?” Grian sniffled, as he leaned into Mumbo’s gentle caresses. Mumbo smiled softly, as he leaned in slightly, leaving a small space for him. “Because, I love you…” He told Grian, and soon closed the gap between them.

Grian gasped at the sudden contact, but soon kissed Mumbo back, as he could feel a spark radiating from the kiss. Unlike with Wels, where they just needed each other for their mating cycles, Mumbo was here for him always. And now, he wasn’t going to be alone. Never again.

Mumbo broke the kiss as he went for Grian’s neck once again, but this time, rougher than the first. This caused Grian to moan into the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around the black haired male, his fingers gently caressing the black strands of hair.

Mumbo groaned into the kiss, as he began to grind their hips together, the sweet scent that Grian was emitting was beginning to haze Mumbo’s mind, as his hands moved and groped Grian’s ass roughly, earning a gasp from the male. Mumbo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Grian’s mouth, their tongues beginning to fight for dominance, yet, the smaller hermit failed, and let Mumbo explore his mouth.

Grian broke the kiss to breath, panting softly as he looked at Mumbo. Mumbo groaned and growled possessively, as he took Grian’s shirt and took it off. Once the red long sleeve was off, he began to attack the smaller male’s pale chest. Once being a beautiful cream, to a bitten and bruised skin. Of course, Mumbo couldn’t leave the rosy pink buds unattended. His hands took a hold of the buds, as he began to pinch and twist them, causing Grian to throw his head back in pleasure, as the rosy buds were quite sensitive.

“Ooh~ Sensitive I see~ I like that~” Mumbo groaned, flipping them over as he continued grinding their hips together. Grian moaned, as he let his hands lay on Mumbo’s clothed chest, beginning to unbutton the slightly ripped suit and removed it.

Mumbo groaned, as his hands moved downwards and began to remove Grian’s pants and boxers, clearly seeing how erect Grian was, and how wet he had become. Mumbo backed off for a little bit, looking down at his work he had made. Grian’s creamy pale skin was full of bite marks and bruises. He wanted the whole world to know that Grian was his no one else’s. 

“You’re beautiful~ So beautiful, so good…” Mumbo whispered in a husky tone, and Grian whined and moaned at the compliments and praise he was receiving. “M-Mumbo~ Mumbo please~” Grian begged cutely, panting softly.

“What is it, my love~? You gotta tell me~” Mumbo groaned, as he removed his slacks and boxers as well, hissing at the cold air that hit his cock. Grian moaned as he looked at Mumbo’s cock, blushing slightly.

_“I didn’t think he’d be that big~”_ Grian thought to himself, looking away slightly as he heard Mumbo chuckle.

“I know you like what you see~ But I need you to tell me what you want, baby~” Mumbo said, as he got in between Grian’s legs, nestling as he began to grind their hips once again. Grian whined and moaned, looking up at Mumbo as he wrapped his arms around the taller males neck. 

“P-Please~ Please put y-your huge c-cock inside me~ F-Fucking me roughly and c-cumming deep inside m-mee~” Grian begged and whined, arching his back as he whined to feel full inside him. Mumbo chuckled, laying Grian on his side as one leg went over his shoulder, and Mumbo holding onto the other one.

“Very well, love~” Mumbo said, groaning as he began to push inside Grian, surprised at how slick he already was without prepping him. I suppose that was one of the perks of being in their heat cycle. Once Mumbo had fully entered the smaller hermit, he began a hard and rough pace, causing the smaller male to gasp and moan loudly.

“M-Mumby~ A-Aah~!” He moaned, gripping onto his bed comforter tightly as his tongue slightly stuck out and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. He didn’t think Mumbo was going to feel so... _Amazing_. It just felt so right for Mumbo to be inside him, as if they were simply just meant to be. That this was supposed to happen for them to be happy.

“Nngh~ You’re taking my cock so good, love~ So beautiful, so good~” Mumbo praised as he growled lowly, continue his rough pace, to then smirk once he heard Grian scream in pleasure and arch his back.

“R-Right there~! P-Please, h-hit there a-again~!” Grian moaned loudly, as a bit of drool scrolled down the corner of his mouth, his body shivering with the pleasure he was receiving. Mumbo growled lowly, leaning down as he captured Grian’s lips roughly, continuing his rough and fast pace, hitting Grian’s sweet spot everytime. Grian was practically seeing stars as he was fucked senselessly. 

The smaller male couldn’t take anymore, panting heavily as he arched his back and moaned loudly, “M-Mumby~ I-I’m cumming~!” Grian moaned. Mumbo growled lowly and attacked Grian’s neck with bites and kisses, “F-Fuck~ Me too~” He groaned huskily.

Grian moaned loudly as he came all over his stomach and chest, shuddering at the orgasm he just had. Mumbo groaned as he could feel Grian tighten up, giving a couple more thrusts before he came deep inside the male. The two panted heavily.

Once Mumbo had finally caught his breath, he slowly pulled out of the light brown haired male, who weakly whined in protest at the feeling of being empty. Mumbo picked up his undershirt he wore underneath his suit, using it to clean Grian off. Once he was cleaned off, he picked up the smaller avian gently and opened the bedsheets and placed him in gently, soon following suit.

Grian smiled tiredly and cuddled up to Mumbo as much as he possibly could, his right wing cuddling the two, as he could feel Mumbo’s jet black wing hugging them as well. He just couldn’t believe Mumbo had done this for him; because he loved him. This caused tears to well up in Grian’s hazel eyes, causing Mumbo’s smile to turn into a frown of concern.

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Mumbo asked worriedly, looking down at the smaller avian, whose head was laying on his chest. Grian shook his head, smiling softly as he looked up at Mumbo.

“Not at all...I-I just...Didn’t realize that, what happened between Wels and I....N-Needed to happen to be with you, Mumby…” He said softly, sniffling and letting his eyes close as Mumbo wiped away his tears gently, a soft smile on the taller male’s face.

“What happened between you and him is in the past...What happened now, we’ll forever be.” Mumbo told him, “I’m never letting you go, love. I will do anything for you.” He told him, leaning down as he kissed Grian’s bruised and swollen lips gently, the smaller male returning the gentle kiss.

“I love you, Grian.” Mumbo whispered to him, letting his eyes close as he was slowly drifting to sleep, the transformation and the sex they experienced together had drained him.

“I love you too, Mumbo…” Grian said softly, as he also let his eyes close, feeling Mumbo tiredly hold him tightly, their wings wrapped around each other, to make sure that they would always be together.


End file.
